This invention relates generally to a sheet feeding apparatus and more particularly it relates to a sheet tilting suction type separator for use in such a feeding apparatus in sheet manufacturing or processing machines.
Conventionally, the separation of the uppermost sheet on a sheet stack is effected by means of several suction type separating elements.
From the GDR Pat. No. 42850 it is known how to make such separating suction element in the form of sheet tilting separators. This tilting suction type separator consists of a vertically movable foundation body and a suction element arranged in the latter. In operation, these known tilting suction elements due to their vertical movement, impart to the uppermost sheet on a sheet stack a tilting movement during which the trailing edge of the uppermost sheet is tilted upwardly and consequently enables an accurate separation from the underlying sheets. The tilting movement of the suction element is effected by a linkage driven by an additional drive.
The disadvantage of this solution is the relatively high cost of such an additional drive and, moreover, at high working speed the mechanical driving system can properly operate to certain limits only.